


Birdies Soar

by louisovermyknee



Series: "Birdies" Series [2]
Category: Larry Stylinson - Fandom, One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, Birds, Castles, Coronation, Gay Rights, King - Freeform, M/M, Modern Royalty, Princes & Princesses, Royalty, War, Wedding, larry stylinson - Freeform, prince - Freeform, slight homophobia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-01
Updated: 2015-05-03
Packaged: 2018-02-03 01:01:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 10,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1725440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/louisovermyknee/pseuds/louisovermyknee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sequel to Birdies Fly.<br/>I'm sorry to say that this story does not have a written out conclusion. This sequel has been suspended.</p><p>Louis and Harry are now the rulers of the kingdom Louis's father once controlled. Rebellions have assembled in the contradiction of same-sex marriages. War is about to break out and Louis and Harry must stick together through thick and thin in order to survive and prosper in their freedom.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Wedding and Coronation

**Harry POV**

The church bells rang through the hall signaling that it was time. My stomach tossed and churned inside me and there was a steam hammer in my heart. Ever since the protests began against my future husband’s father, I was having anxieties over the revolution. Yes, the king’s power fell and Louis is next in line for the throne, but that did not stop the sweat from beaming down my face. Soon, there was to be a ring on my finger and I would be the luckiest man in the world. However, as soon as the knot is tied, there is no going back. What will be done will be done for good and who knows about what will happen if a revolution started?

I stood in front of the towering doors. The church bells continued to bong and the room on the other side of the wall fell silent. The organs blasted out the tune of the wedding march. I breathed. Before I knew it, the doors opened up in front of me and nearly a thousand eyes stared directly at me. There were voices shouting in my head. Most of them said _“Keep it cool. Keep it cool” and “Don’t struggle. Everything will be fine.”_ I put one foot in front of the other. Looking up, I saw the man I was about to rule a kingdom with.

Louis was wearing a tux as well. His tie was stripped. Ironically, it matched my bowtie. I blushed when I saw him.  Who knew a baker boy can get this far? And all I had to do was take a train ride out to Cheshire and have concern over the boy going to Doncaster. Man, falling in love is an art. The minister’s smile gleamed as I stepped up to the stand. Turning to look at Louis, his eyes sparkled just as any prince’s would have. It was almost as if his eyes were sending a message to me. He told me I was beautiful. I said thank you.

“Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to witness and celebrate one of life’s greatest moments, to give recognition to the worth and beauty of love, and to add our best wishes and blessing to the union of Harry Styles and His Royal Highness, Prince Louis Tomlinson.” The minister faced my groom.

“Do you, Your Royal Highness, choose to marry Harry Styles on this day; to speak the words that will join you with him as your husband, for all the days of your life?”

“I do.” Internally, I sighed. If he was to ever give up on me, he was not about to start now. Then it was my turn.

“Do you, Harry Styles, choose to marry His Highness, Louis Tomlinson on this day; to speak the words that will join you with him as your husband, for all the days of your life?”

“I do.” I spoke as calmly as I could, but I was proud to finally have the privilege to say those words. The ring barrer stepped forward and presented the golden bands that were fit to our measure. It was only the finest for the prince’s standards and mine.

            The minister continued. “Your Royal Highness, as you present Harry Styles with his wedding ring and pledge your love and your life to him, will you please repeat after me.”

            Louis carefully held the ring and presented his hand to me. I let my hand rest into his palms. He held it like it was a wounded dove. He slipped the ring onto my finger whilst pledging his love to me.

           

            My stomach jiggled inside of me. I still couldn’t believe that it was actually happening.

            The minister looked to me and repeated the phrase. I held onto Louis’s hand just as he was gentle for me. He smiled when I looked up to him and expressed my love for him.

            “Your Royal Highness, Louis Tomlinson, I give you thing ring as a symbol of my love. With all that I am, and all that I have, I promise to love and honor you always. With this ring, I thee wed.”

            _Nailed it._

            “Your Royal Highness, Louis Tomlinson and Harry Styles, inasmuch as you have consented to be joined together in the holy state of matrimony, and having pledged and sealed your vows by the giving and receiving of rights in this company, it is with great pleasure that I now pronounce you husbands. What may hath joined together, let no man put asunder.” Then came the words I’ve been dying to hear all day.

            “You may now kiss the groom.”

            The prince cupped my head with a gentle touch and my eyes took in every detail about his face. We pulled each other in for the kiss that could spark a generation for the kingdom. The crowd behind us cheered in celebration. The church bells rung as the applause continued. When we released our kiss, we smiled gleefully. For once, everything was going right. There would not be a homophobic king to stop the ceremony now. The ring on my finger shined like nothing else. I was indeed the happiest man in the world.

The only thing was that the easy part was over. Now it was time to change my commoner status.

            The minister stood aside in order the archbishop to appear. He stood in front of the two of us and spoke in a grand voice that could be heard from all throughout the church. The coronation had begun.

            “Sirs, I here present unto you King Louis Tomlinson, you undoubted King:

            The crowd behind up signified their joy with loud acclamations. “Long live King Louis.” The trumpets sounded. Then it was my turn.

            “Sirs, I here present unto you King Harry Styles, you undoubted King: Wherefore all you who are come this day to do your homage and service, are you willing to do the same?”

            “Long live King Harry.”

            By gosh, that was a statement to hear. A boy who worked at a bakery in the village becoming a king? I never would have expected it. As the trumpets echoed through the halls once again, Louis and I stepped forward and sat in our chairs. They were varnished with a fancy material that was fit for a king. I sat down and looked at the citizens that were viewing both the wedding and the coronation. All of a sudden, I felt nervous. The hand that tapped my knee prevented that, however. I turned to Louis and he mouthed encouraging words to me.

            “You’ll be OK.” He said. “You’re doing great.”

            I smiled back in order to thank him. The archbishop stood in front of Louis and presented a rather large book to him. He held it smoothly as the archbishop continued.

“Sir, is your Majesty willing to take the Oath?”

            “I am willing,” Louis replied.

            “Will you solemnly promise and swear to govern the Peoples of this kingdom and your possessions and other territories to any of them belonging or pertaining, according to their respective laws and customs?”

            “I solemnly promise so to do.”

            “Will you to your power cause law and justice, in mercy, to be executed in all your judgments?”

“Will you to your power cause law and justice, in mercy, to be executed in all your judgments?”

            “All this I promise to do.” _Man, he is good._

            The archbishop retrieved the book from Louis once he promised his oath. His lowered the book onto my arms. The weight was bothersome, but I did my best in order to not screw everything up.

“Sir, is your Majesty willing to take the Oath?”

            “I am willing,” I said.

            “Will you solemnly promise and swear to govern the Peoples of this kingdom and your possessions and other territories to any of them belonging or pertaining, according to their respective laws and customs?”

            “I solemnly promise so to do.”

            “Will you to your power cause law and justice, in mercy, to be executed in all your judgments?”

            “All this I promise to do.” _Hard part’s over._

            The archbishop removed the book from my arms and the relief had finally returned once the weight had disappeared. After setting the book down, he walked over to another man that was carrying a set of crowns on a darkened pillow. Both of the crowns were identical, with golden finishing and jewels that were designed spectacularly across the seam. The archbishop returned to Louis, placing the crown on his head.

            “The things which I have here before promised, I will perform and keep.” Louis sat with pride in his throne and I was hoping that I would look just the same when the archbishop retrieved the other crown. I looked up to the man as he lowered the symbol of royalty onto my head. He backed up and turned to the crown. With as much confidence as I could muster, I repeated.

            “The things which I have here before promised, I will perform and keep.”

            And with that, the crowd cheered before us.

            “Long live King Louis! Long live King Harry!”

            The church bells rang again and from that moment on, I felt complete. With a ring on my finger and a crown on my head, it seemed as if nothing could possibly go wrong. The birdies that fell in love were now free to soar to their hearts content. Yes, there were responsibilities to take care of; being the new ruler of the kingdom and all, but that didn’t matter so much at the moment. I was married, so whatever was ahead of us, me and Louis could get through it together. Even if that meant we’d have to face a war that was just about to commence.


	2. Honeymoon Aftermath/Prewar

**Louis POV**

**A MONTH LATER**

My husband and I sat in the grand hall with warmth in our hearts. We just returned from our honeymoon and it was more than I could have ever asked for. Surely, it was a month I would never forget. Harry sat next to me at the table whilst enjoying the rest of his lunch. He smiled with every swallow. I had to remind myself that he was once a baker boy that never had the ability to dine like royalty. I could’ve laughed, but I didn’t want his to be discouraged. Though I must admit that I felt like I was spoiling him a little too much since the coronation – not to mention in the bedroom.

Harry looked up to me. “How can I get used to this?” He waved at the trays of food in front of him. “There’s enough to feed an army!”

I blinked at his amazement and smiled back. “Well, it’s only the finest for us as kings.”

I thought he would have laughed as well, but he instead put his fork down. His expression of felicity had suddenly perished into some type of worry. I was not going to pressure him in any way, but I wanted to find out what was wrong.

“Harry,” I began; “is there something bothering you? Anything at all?”

He looked as if he was about to lie and say he was fine, but then he sighed and told the truth.

“I’m scared, Louis;” Harry said, “You know about the protests and the riots.”

“Yes,” I replied.

“Now that we rule this kingdom, I’m worried that the protests will continue into a revolution or maybe a war. There are groups still after your father and who knows where he’s gone off to.”

I felt a burning sensation in the core of my body. My father, a homophobic king that fell from his power, was the one responsible for the start of the revolution. Once I learned that he had disappeared and that I was next in line for the throne, I was excited and grateful. I knew then that I would gain the freedom of being with Harry forever as king and king. Yes, because my father’s ruling stature had failed, Harry and I were set to rule; but with royalty come the great responsibility of ruling a kingdom.

“You should not be frightened of him. My father is gone. Of course, he may still be alive, but what more can a king do but fall off his throne and run away from the riots?”

That’s when we heard the sound of a door opening. A rather tall gentleman with a messenger’s uniform stepping into the grand hall. With him, he carried a letter and a satchel. He bowed before us and greeted in a solemn voice.

“Your Highnesses, I present to you a letter that has sent from His Highness, King Zayn Malik.” He set the parchment onto the table and I inched it forward to us.

“Thank you, sir. Will that be all?” I asked the man.

“Yes, Your Highness.”

“Thank you,” I said. The messenger turned away and retreated out the doors to leave the two of us alone. Harry looked to me and asked what the letter said.

“I don’t know,” I told Harry, “let’s find out.” I opened the parchment up and read out loud.

Your Highnesses, Louis and Harry Stylinson,

            It is with heavy heart that I write you these words. I regret to inform you that my kingdom has been invaded by an army I could not control. In spite of the prolonged riots and protests, it seems that the previous king, our devoted father, has rounded up a party that has pledge to overcome the local kingdoms. This includes yours and our brother’s as well as my own. I am unaware of the king’s intended actions, but the prediction consists of attacking those who believe in same-sex marriages.

            As my kingdom was conquered, I’ve taken refuge at His Highness, Liam’s kingdom to escape from our father’s army. He has welcomed me just as a supportive brother would have. To see that our father’s army is growing is both frightening and mutinying. I advise, but do not condense, for military to improve advantages and summon troops. This is only for a safety precaution. I only wish for the protection of our kingdoms and the population that resides under our rule.

            I wish the best of luck to you and hope you stay safe and sound.

Congratulations on your marriage and coronation.

            His Highness, Zayn Malik.

            I sat the paper down. I could not believe it. My father somehow received the ability to rally up some type of gang to take over my brother’s kingdom. How he plans to overcome such a setting, I don’t know. How he plans to progress with his army, I don’t know, but I feared for the worse.

            “Your father is after us, Louis.” Harry looked to me for answers. “What are we going to do?”

            I shrugged. I did not want to say what had to be done, but it was sadly necessary for the safety of both the kingdom and Harry.

            “I have to go, Harry.”

            “Go?” He breathed. “Go where?”

            “I will check on the military. I may have to gain more soldiers and group various amounts of troops. I must speak with my brothers to discuss the matters. I have to travel to Liam’s kingdom. The king may strike at any moment and I must protect my brother’s kingdoms as well as my own. I need you to stay here to rule while I’m gone.”

            “What? No. I’m coming with you.”

            “You can’t, Harry.” I stopped him before he could plead, “It’s the job of the king to protect his kingdom. That’s a job I’m willing to take, and I hope you’ll take as well.” My husband looked sappily at me. It was almost as if he was going to cry. I put my hand on his shoulder and reassured him.

            “I’ll come back for you. I will not let anybody, not even my father, deprive us and our kingdom the freedom to love who they wish to love. I just need you to be strong. Can you do that for me?” With as much courage as he could muster, Harry nodded. I kissed him to make him brave. I should say that it would make me brave too for he was not the only one afraid.


	3. Farewell Without Seperation

**Harry POV**

My palms sweated and my fingers twitched. I was surprised the servants were not doing the same when they were loading Louis’s carriage with his luggage. The hot, beaming sun was slowly fading away. It displayed a red and orange mixture that made the sky look beautiful, but it wouldn’t matter as long as Louis was preparing to leave. He was speaking to the coachman and soldiers who would ride with Louis and protect him in fear of his father’s army raiding His Highness while they traveled for Liam and Zayn’s location. Louis nodded his head and the servants bowed. He seemed to be thanking them before he turned to me.

            “Do you have to go?” I asked, lip quivering.

            “Yes, Harry. But don’t you worry, I will be safe.” He pointed out the guards that were boarding the back of the carriage.

            “I know, but-”

            “Hey,” Louis interrupted me. “Everything will be OK. I’ll settle the situation and prepare a military if necessary. I won’t let anybody stop me from protecting you, even if we are miles apart. If anything should happen while I’m gone, I trust you to do what’s right.”

            _Easy for you to say. I’m tired of being alone._ I bowed my head. I nearly felt like crying. We were only married for a month and I’m already losing him to a war that was about to start. I imagined doing horrible, torturous things to the king once I’d see him, but that is not a kind or rational way to go. I remembered promising myself to give respect to everyone throughout the kingdom during the coronation, but he was not a man known for doing positive, well-bearing actions. I did not reply to Louis, so he continued.

            “I just need you to be strong.” He took hold of my hand and slipped a folded up paper into my palm. He smiled at me, reassuringly. I tried once more.

            “How can I be strong if you’re not by my side? I need you.”

            “I’ll always be by your side, Harry. Just believe in me.”

I stepped forward and gave me a kiss. I returned the favor with a hug. I knew it was an embrace that I could not forget. After all, I didn’t know if it would be the last I’d ever see of Louis. I sniffed up the snot that was building up because of the crying I was forcefully avoiding. Right then, I knew that he truly had trust in me. I was just so frightened about ruling a kingdom for the first time, during a war no less. I had to be brave.

            “Stay safe,” Louis backed away. “I promise I’ll return.”

            Our contact had finally separated once he let go of my hand. I could have balled on the spot, but I could not let my lover see me cry. I watched Louis stepped into the carriage and the coachman shut the door. The carriage began to trot down the path. The last I saw of my husband was him turning his body to have his last looks at me. He was waving. I waved back.

            “Goodbye,” I whispered. “Mister King.”

            I heard a cluster of chirping above my head. I looked up to see a pair of birds flying. They looked as if they were dancing on the wind. One would follow the other and flap all over the place. It looked like they were in love; twitter-pated as they would say. I was reminded of the train. When I first met Louis, the birds were flying about happily as ever. I thought it was funny, seeing that they always flew out at the strangest of times. I met Louis when the birds flied. I said good-bye when they flew just then. I smiled, but I could not banish the heavy feeling that was sinking in my chest. Then I remembered the letter.

            I looked down and observed the piece of paper. It was folded numerous times to fit the size of Louis’s pocket. I debated for a moment whether or not I should read it in private, but my penetrated heart could not wait any longer. My fingers flipped the edges of the paper to reveal a side of multiple sentences and phrases. I felt like a little schoolgirl receiving a note from her crush. I began to read.

**.           .           .**

            Dear Harry,

                        I miss you already. I am sorry to say goodbye, but it is all for the safety of the kingdom, myself and yourself. I could never bear to see you harmed and I hope you will follow your role as a king responsibly just as I would be expected to.  I’m counting on you. I’ve found a way so we can communicate without the risk of disturbances in the mail. I plan to send you letters as this damned war goes on.

                        Write me back. The messenger will know where to send it.

Love for yours,

Louis

**.           .           .**

            I held the letter to my chest. I didn’t know whether I was feeling the cares of his words or if it was a weird, emotional cliché, but nonetheless, I solemnly gave my oath to Louis. I looked up to see that the birds had flown away and the sun was at the peak of setting. I retreated up the steps with as much courage as I could muster. From then on, I was going to rule at the best of my abilities, even if it meant I had to do it alone. I made a note to myself to write back to Louis as soon as I could. The area outside had finally became quiet and dark. The sun had set. I closed the door.


	4. Declaration

**Louis POV**

            Hours passed and the carriage went on. Despite the night, which was dark and delirious, I could not convince myself to sleep. Whether a band of raiders were hiding, waiting for me to wonder around was unknown. It was not only that that was bothering me, though. I hadn’t seen my brothers since the day my father threw me in prison. I remembered their faces. They were not as shocked as everyone else was, but rather conservative. They looked neutral. Not for or against but still supported me. I liked that about them.

            The carriage soon came to a complete stop. My head was quivering with tiredness. I yawned, but composed myself when the coachman settled the horses and opened the door. I stepped out and I was greeted with the guards at the front entrance.

            “Your Majesty,” he said with a bow; “Are you well?”

            “Yes,” I returned, “thank you.”

            “I’ll inform Your Majesties that you have arrived. Shall the servants tend to your luggage?” He asked politely and I nodded my head replied with my gratitude. With a wave of a hand, the servants worked to the carriage. The guard led me through the halls until we had reached the room where I would meet my brothers. It was a secluded room that was meant for the important conversations that were not meant to be heard by anyone else other than the discussers.

            “When you are ready, my lord.”

            “I am.”

            The barricading doors were pulled open by the two guards that patrolled the meeting hall. The door looked heavy. No doubt it was sound proof. Once the guards stepped aside whilst holding the door, I proceeded to step inside. I walked down the long and narrow corridor that would lead to the room I was looking for. Slowly, the doors behind me began to shut and my stomach cringed. I was hesitant at first, but I let myself into the room anyway. _Here we go._

“Hello?” I began with a simple call.

            “Louis?” Two voices resounded at once. It made me both calm and nervous. I found my brothers. I closed the door behind me to confront them.

            “Zayn, Liam;” I took them both in each arm in order to hug them at once. It was a greeting in need of attending. “I’m so glad you’re safe,” I said. Liam shimmered with a qualm.

            “Well, not exactly. Louis, we have much to discuss about.” I released the embrace so my brothers could step back and explain.

            “What’s happened?” I asked; “Where is our father and what has he done?”

            “He created an army to raid my castle. I had to retreat with my wife here for safety. Our father now resigns and rules over my side of the kingdom. I’d imagine he’s planning something to destroy you and your husband.” Liam recalled the letter he had written to me. “I’m grateful for your response by visiting here to consult the troubles.”

            I asked, “How long has he been there?”

            “He attacked about a week ago. I can’t imagine what he’s done to my kingdom.”

            Suddenly, a knock on the door interrupted the silence. Zayn approached the door and raised his hand. With a rhythmic knock used as a code sign of some sort, a letter shot through underneath the door. In bold lettering, the parchment was titled in black and red ink.

**TOP SECRET**

**ADDRESSED TO MY SONS**

“He wrote us a note,” Zayn pronounced; “He has the nerve.”

            “Let’s just see what he wants,” Liam said. “There’s no harm in reading it.”

            I had a problem with that statement. Not all words can bring comfort and joy. When the letter was opened, I was expecting vile, crude language that was anything but trustworthy and loving. To put it in another perspective, words can hurt and I was supposed to listen to them.

**.           .           .**

My sons, Louis, Zayn and Liam,                          

            I am addressing you in regards to my attack on Liam’s manner. Although I would like to apologize for such an overwhelming and sudden impalement, it was only condemned in order to bright attention to my uprising. I’d like to say that I am proud to have my sons rule over fair’s sectioned kingdoms that have resigned under the powers of my descendants, but I shudder to think that the kingdom I once empowered is now controlled over my eldest son who took a commander’s hand in marriage.

Although I have informed my son that I do not approve of his elopement away with a low class beggar that handles bread for living, he has disregarded my thoughts and has deliberately disobeyed me. That being said, I believe I have the right to put an end to this triumphant compromise. I refuse to have relations with a man who loves another man that is nothing but a peasant, no doubt. Give my regards to the baker boy and prepare for argumentum arousal that I surely have planned succession.

From Your Deceased Majesty and Father, the King.

**.           .           .**

            I imagined myself taking my father’s jaw and jamming him down so he could bite a curb. He clearly stated that the peasant just happened to be equivalent to my lover. I wanted to puke as Zayn crumbled up the paper.

            “Mother-” Liam stopped himself from the following swear word. Zayn turned to me.

            “We all care for the safety of our citizens, but we cannot let him continue this shenanigan any longer.” He nodded his head for emphasis. “All in favor of war?”

            “Yes,” Liam replied; obviously angered by the fact that his home was raided by his own father.

            There was no other choice for me. I prayed for Harry when I said yes.

            “Then it is done. From this day forth, war is declared. Rally your troops, brothers. We don’t know what the king is capable of.”

**.           .           .**

Dear Harry,

            I’m sorry to say that I will not return home for quite some time. My brothers and I have declared war on our father. I’ve arranged to organize the military and I will patrol the domains. I may not be right by your side to protect you, but I can tell you what to do in this time of downfall. Beware of predators, Harry. The outcomes of war are easier said than done. Keep away from wondering about the kingdom. For your safety, please wait for me in the protection of the palace. I promise that I will return once this damned war is over. If I do not keep my promise, bury me with my wedding ring.

All for yours,                          

Louis              

**.           .           .**

“No,” I could already hear Harry whisper. “Please don’t say that.”


	5. Rememberance

**Harry POV**

             My fork picked at my plate. I was in the dining hall for lunch, but I could not condemn myself to eat. No delicious meat, no juicy-hearted steak, no unlimited bread sticks could distract me from the pain I was experiencing. Louis’s absence has demeaned my confidence and hope for the war. I dropped the fork on the table. I should’ve said I slammed it, but that would cause a ruckus with security rushing in to see if I was fine and well. The truth is I wasn’t.

_Damn it, Lou. Why did you have to go?_

 Since my stomach was not up for the task of eating, I brought myself up from the table and out of the dining hall. I walked down the long corridor that once made me fear for the worst. My eyes scrolled around the walls. Nothing had changed since the night of my imprisonment. I could still remember the guards dragging me away by my arms. We were heading towards the dungeon where my princely lover was confined as well. It was a horrible experience that gave me horrible trembles. Eventually, I had made it to an intersection of the hallway. My directions turned so that I could find my way to the gardens.

            There was an enclosed section of the palace that was not incapitated by a roof. It was a small evergreen pasture that consisted of young apple trees and columns of planted flowers. Once I walked out the door, my fee could sense the stepping stones that formed a path around the garden. Louis would always go there if he was distressed. I was not fully aware of the reason, but I was sure that he wouldn’t mind if I took a temporary look. I looked up to see a partly cloudy sky. Spring was on the edge and I’d imagine that summer would be on the horizon. A breeze flew by from over the rooftops that towered around the area. It was cool, but my uniform made up for it. The air smelled sweet as I eyed the flowers. I was walking along the stepping stones identifying multiple species that a gardener would have memorized.

            _Apple blossom, columbines, azaleas, eucalyptus, a rock with Niall’s name on it, lilies … wait, what?!_

 I had to take a step back to realize what I had passed. A rectangular stone was planted along the sides of the potted displays. Carved in the stone, I read the words that contributed to a fallen friend.

**IN MEMORY OF NIALL JAMES HORAN**

**A LOYAL SERVANT WHO FELL FOR A FRIEND**

            I looked down at it with a frown. _Niall,_ I remembered. _Brave. Selfless._ I could still recall the night of our escape. Niall Horan, Louis’s servant, snuck into the prison with a set of keys and a plan to freedom. I remembered seeing him for the very last time. He yelled at us to run while we still had the chance. We left Niall while he stared the king down like two cowboys would in a rodeo. He never spilled our secret to anyone. He stuck till the end and now I mourned at his memorial

            A breeze that flew by knocked me out of that sad state of mind. I said good-bye to Niall spiritually before leaving the garden. Moving at an easy pace, I headed towards the royal bedroom where I was meant to sleep alone that night. I searched for paper and a pen to write to Louis. Sitting down at the desk at the corner of the room, I began. I wrote about how I respected his responsibilities and trust in me. I said that I missed him and assured him that I was safe. I signed the letter with a hug and a kis – even though a king was never expected of writing such expressions. The envelope I sealed it in was plain and white. I made a mental note to myself to give it to the trusty messenger first thing in the morning.

            I looked up for the first time since I had started writing the letter. That was when I realized that it was past sunset. A yawn escaped my mouth. It was time for bed. Out of pure oath and devotion of love, I wore my ring to bed. I wondered if Louis did the same before falling into a deep slumber.


	6. The King’s Raid

**Harry POV**

“Your Majesty! My lord! Are you decent? Please!”

            I woke up to the sound of a banging on my bedroom door. By the tone of his voice, I knew there was some form of emergency to be informed of. I rubbed my eyes, tired and shocked from the sudden intrusion. Before I could even get out of bed, the man stumbled through the door. He was waving his arms frantically.

            “Mr. Stylinson! This is urgent! You must get up and dress yourself!” It was my trusted messenger.

            “Why?” my morning voice, or nighttime voice for the matter, sounded groggy and worn-out. Yes, I was worried, but my tone was expressed as if I didn’t care as much.

            “Sir, the front base of the palace has been raided. There are other soldiers patrolling the sides. They’re trying to break in. They’re part of the king’s army. You must leave this place. They’ve come to find you!”

            “What?!” I shot up in bed but still kept aware of my junk that was hidden below the covers.

            “Now, your Highness. We’ve got no time to lose. You are in danger.”

            Without another thought to it, I ran to the wardrobe to snatch a pair of breeches and a casual shirt. It was not the time to be presentable. As I buttoned up my shoes, the messenger exclaimed.

            “I don’t know what has happened to the village, but I suggest you stay clear of it. This kingdom is dangerous, sir. Find refuge by the forest and you might just find your way to safety.” He grabbed my cloak from the coat stand. I was just about to dash out the door with him when I remembered something important all of a sudden.

            “Wait,” I whispered.

            “What is it? We have to go.”

            I quickly returned to the side of my bed and grabbed the letter I had written only hours before. I turned to my messenger because he seemed to know where I had to go.

            “Where to?” I asked him.

            “There’s a passage through the wine cellar. Follow me but don’t fall behind. Stay quiet. Who knows where’ve the raiders have gone by now.” My messenger led me down the hall. It wasn’t until I heard a loud bang when I stopped.

            “What was that?”

            “There goes the windows. I hope that wasn’t the servants’ quarters.”

            We continued down the hall, trying to be as quiet as mouses but how could I be if I was just on the edge of crapping my pants? I took a deep breath when the messenger shoved me against the wall in a quick motion.

            “Wha-”

            “Shh …”

            “All these rooms, it’s crazy how a king lives in this place.” A loud, scrawny sounding voice was heard. No doubt it was one of the soldiers. Another member of the army replied.

            “Tell me about it. Come on, we’ve got to catch the king. How did our Majesty describe him again?”

            “Curly hair, tall and weak. Said he worked in a bakery.”

            _Fuck,_ I thought while the soldiers passed the hallway that was adjacent to us. _They’re talking about me._

            “What a pantywaist! No wonder he married the prince.”

            “Shut up. We got to go.”

            Footsteps echoed through the hall. Once they were a fair distance away, my messenger retorted and released his hold on me.

            He whispered, “Excuse me, your Highness. That was only for your safety.”

            “It doesn’t matter,” I rubbed on my chest where he pushed me. “Take me to the cellar. We’ve got to get out of here.”

            The night finally came when your own home becomes a death trap. Dodging corners of every hallway lead to the increased risk of being spotted. I had no intention nor did I whish to be taken control over an uprising ruler that forbid his son’s love. The messenger and I acted sly as foxes up until we had reached the servants’ quarters. I was not very familiar with this particular area of the castle, so my messenger showed me the way.

            The backroom of the servants’ area led to the kitchen. Then, the kitchen would lead to the basement, where the wine cellar as kept. The raiders did not bother to bombard the palce because it was not a common place to find a king. I was lucky for that. I imagined that they wouldn’t suspect a thing. I waited for my messenger to handle one of the large wine barrels. After setting it to the side, another wine barrel was planted behind its spot. He pushed on the lid to reveal a secret passage. It was my gateway to safety.

            My messenger motioned for me to crawl inside “Quickly, head for the forest and let not a single person spot you.”

            I nodded my head, telling him that I understood. The fit of the barrel was a tight fit but the tunnel beyond made up for it. My messenger handed me a small candle that would help me see the light. He told me to be careful and I promised I would. The only thing was that I almost forgot something important.

            “Wait,” I said whilst handing him the letter. “Send this to Louis. Thank you for everything.”

            “I will do what I can.” I saw his eyes gleam as if something was wrong. “I hear them coming. Go now and don’t look back.”

            Before I could even thank the man, he sealed the wine barrel shut. I could hear him fumbling with the other barrel to block the entrance. I turned around without another thought. Fortunately, the candle helped me down the long, narrow passage. It led to a secluded area that stayed clear and away from the palace walls. I didn’t bother glancing back because I had already predicted what I would see.

Perhaps there were a few broken windows. Maybe the King’s army was still in the middle of finding other ways to raid the castle. I wondered if they had set fire to the place, for a moment. Either way, I had no way of finding out. I knew, at that point, there was no going back. I had no home to go to, so I did as I was told. I pulled the hood of my cloak over my head. I crept towards the forest. With any luck, I could travel far enough to find the military base where Louis resigned.


	7. Betrayal and Discovery

**Louis POV**

“Left branch,” Liam announced; “That has to be our best bet.”

            “No,” Zayn exclaimed, “we’d be better off in the right branch.”

            “The right branch leads off the kingdom. We’ll have no luck of entry if the king’s guards are patrolling the area.”

            Another day had dawned and my brothers were contemplating where we would invade the castle that the king had stolen from Liam. I would agree that Liam would have known the most about location and schematics out of the three of us because he lived there before the raid, but I digressed. I shook my head knowing that it was of no use. The three of us had no idea just how powerful our father had become since we’ve last saw him. Niall would be just the example. My trusted servant had disappeared the night he helped Harry and I escape from jail and I did not know what had become of him.

            I was unaware of his remains. I built a memorial nonetheless.

            “Louis? Louis?!” I was suddenly awakened from my inner thoughts to hear Liam calling out for me.

            “Yes?” I replied, “What?”

            “I asked you what do you think about this?”

            I shrugged. I said “I think I should have paid more attention when we studied warfare.”

            An exasperated grunt filled the room. My brothers knew that I was not the best in school so I have no idea why they would ask me any questions on the subject. Even they knew that I wouldn’t be much help. I was here either way because they needed me. In the back of my mind, as my brothers discussed the matters, I wondered what Harry would be up to. I left him in control of the kingdom, after all. I wouldn’t know if he set the whole place afire until he would send the letters he promised to reply to. Letting out a sigh, I heard a knock on the heavy wooden door.

            Right on cue, Zayn returned the knocks with the code he used before. A letter popped right from underneath the doorframe but not without a shout that seemed to be desperate.

            “Your Majesties, this is important. Will you please let me in?” I recognized the voice as my messenger.

            “Yes!” I proceeded towards the entryway. “Please come in!”

            “No!” Zayn grabbed my arm quickly and whispered. “Do you know this man?”

            “Yes, he sends my letters,” I whispered back.

            “Do you trust him? Is he confidential?” I could tell Zayn was worried but I reassured him.

            “Yes, I’ve known him for quite some time. He’s never failed an order.”

With that, Zayn released him grip on my arm. He let me walk to the door, pick up the letter and open the huge doors that blocked me from my messenger. Upon seeing him, I was surprised to find bruises that looked rather new and gushy. I gasped but only slightly. I did not want him to feel embarrassed at all even though I was shocked to see him in that condition.

            “By gosh, what’s happened to you?!”

            My messenger replied calmly, “Sir, your castle has been raided by the king’s army. I’m sorry to say that not all of your servants had made it out in time. A section of the palace caught fire when the soldiers broke in and the king had taken it upon himself to reclaim the castle.” His voice was so mellow it scared me. His tone was suspicious considering the fact that he was beaten to a pulp.

            “And Harry? What’s happened to Harry?” Everything was coming as such a shock; I just had to know whether or not my husband was still alive.

“Don’t worry, you’re majesty;” my messenger exclaimed, “I managed to help him escape from the wine cellar. He’s gone and away. I’m not sure where he is but I promised him to give him that letter.” He pointed to the envelope that was being held in my hand. I shuddered to think that my father had gotten a hold of my lover. However, I was happy to have my servant tell me this.

“Now what happened to you? You’re hurt,” I informed the man that I had noticed his lashes and punch marks on his skin.

            “I- … well, I …” my messenger opened his mouth to speak but nothing seemed to come out. My facial expression seemed vigil, so I waited for him to start a sentence. “After your husband escaped, a group of the army caught me leaving the cellar. They took advantage of me, flogging me right on the spot. They wouldn’t let me go unless … well, unless …”

            “Unless what?” Zayn stepped forward and so did Liam. Both of my brothers stood behind me. They obviously wanted to be a part of the conversation. I just waited for my messenger to continue.

            “Unless I told them what they wanted to know.”

            I could feel my heart shaking. Something inside of me knew what was coming. I just didn’t want it to be true. “What did they want to know?”

            Suddenly, a pack of wild men jumped to the sides of my servant. They were so fast my brothers and I could not even think. Our elbows were grabbed in a flash. Before I even knew it, my hands were tied behind my back. I knew in that moment that the king knew exactly what he was doing and he did not care what happened to his sons in the process. My messenger stared at us as we were captured under the mercy of our father. He took the liberty to reply to us.

            “Everything.”

            I was right. _He’s never failed an order._

**.           .           .**

***** PREVIOUSLY, MORNING *****

**Harry POV**

My candlestick was on the verge of burning out. I had walked all through the night just to get myself as far from the palace as possible. It scared me to think that the king that rejected the love Louis and I had was up and running again. I certainly did not want to find out what Louis’s father had in mind; however I would have no choice but to confront the matter some time later.

            I had no idea what I was searching for. _A place to sleep perhaps?_ I could feel the dark bags forming under my eyes. There was no hope of finding a safe place to rest, let alone a safe place in general. I knew I was being hunted and I had no way of changing it unless I left the kingdom all together. But I couldn’t do that. I knew perfectly well that I couldn’t do that. Louis would resolve this war and would come looking for me. If I was not around, who knows what he would think? I told myself I was not a coward and trudged on through the forest.

            A few steps ahead, I heard what seemed to be a “psst”. I shrugged it off, though. After all, I was not familiar with the sounds of the woods. Another “psst” had resounded and I stopped. Standing still, I listened for another psst but then I was confronted with a voice.

            “Hey you,” it whispered; “Up here.”

            I looked up to find the bottom half of a treehouse. I wondered why I had missed that but it was pretty high up for any passer to notice in the first place. I looked around me at first, thinking that he was talking to someone else. That was foolishly not the case.

            “Yes you. Get up here.”

A ladder fell down the shaft that was reserved as an entrance to the treehouse. At that moment, I contemplated whether or not I could take action by climbing up or running away. There was a kick in the stranger’s accent. It was almost as if he familiar to me. That being said, I was alone and being hunted. Whether I could trust this guy was beyond me. Choosing to take chance, I sat the candle stick down to take a step up the ladder that was bound together by rope.

It sure was a struggled to get to where I was going but I made it nonetheless. Climbing into the hut, I noticed that there were many knickknacks that were placed on the shelves that hung on the walls. A couple tools and supplies were stacked here and there on the countertops and tabled. I turned around to see the stranger but he was nowhere to be seen. My attention turned towards the darkened corner of the room. I could see the outline of the figure that had invited me in. For a second there, I thought I was dreaming. I didn’t have to pinch myself to know that I wasn’t.

“Hello?” I called.

“Harry,” he replied as he stepped out of the shadows. He spoke with the Irish accent I thought I’d never have the privilege to hear again. “It’s so nice to finally meet you once more.”


	8. The King’s Magician

**Harry POV**

            “It’s so nice to finally meet you once more.”

            It took me a second to see the man I thought was lost for good. He stepped forward into the light with a sly smile across his face. I could have broken down and cried had it weren’t for the happiness I was experiencing.

            “Niall!” I sprang towards him, attacking him with open arms.

            “Ah!” Niall stepped back so he wouldn’t spur under the momentum, “Harry! Glad to see you too!”

            I held onto him for a good minute. When I released Niall from the embrace, he looked both flustered and excited. I imagined I looked excited and chuckling. However, my sudden relief turned into confusion rather quickly.

            “But … what happened that night? You told us to run an-”

            “Yes,” Niall saved me the trouble; “I’ll explain everything to you; just calm down.”

            I obeyed and he offered me a seat. That is, we sat crisscross-applesauce on the floor. Niall told me the tale right from the beginning. The king came to Niall in hopes of attacking him, but Niall was quick at it. He fought the man until he was too tired to bother with him anymore. The guards came after Niall once he ran but he escaped through the wine cellar, just as I did. I was surprised to learn that he knew of the secret exit but then I remembered that he was Louis’s trusted servant before the incident.

After fleeing the palace, Niall ran for the woods. He knew he would’ve been spotted in the village, granted if Louis and I failed to rebel. So he made refuge for himself in the forest. He made himself a tree house and created a new life for himself. There was only one thing that caught me off guard. The objects in the treehouse seemed out of the ordinary. There were books he could’ve only stolen or written himself. Of course, Niall could have been a sneaky thief during the times of the rebellion, but I felt there was more to the story.

“That’s amazing, Niall;” I said, “I’m so glad you’re alive.”

He nodded his head in response.

“But …” there was a pause. I did not know if it would be the right thing to say. “It’s just that you seem … different … from the last time I’ve seen you.”

“You’re right,” Niall stated. “I am different. May I offer you a drink?”

I wondered where he could’ve possibly stored any beverages, yet I thanked him nonetheless. With a wave of his hand, a cup appeared out of nowhere beside me. The only problem was that no one was holding it. My brain froze in shock. I didn’t know what to do until Niall spoke to me.

“Go ahead,” he said. “Cups don’t bite.”

Hesitating, I reached for the cup. I grabbed it and its levitating powers were gone. I turned to Niall, wide-eyed. “H-how did you do that?”

“It gets boring hiding in the woods. So I decided to put my studying skills to good use. Like you’ve said, I’ve changed.”

I looked down at the cup, then back at Niall. I couldn’t quite put my finger on it even though I knew exactly what the word was. Whether it was offensive or not was what puzzled me. “Tha-that … means … you’re a …” I had to say it sooner or later. “You’re a wizard?”

Niall’s pointer finger rose up. “I prefer the term ‘magician’. It seems prettier, don’t you think?”

Nodding my head, I questioned him further. “How did you do that?”

“It was easy, actually. I never knew I had it in me. Apparently, everything is possible if you’re willing to learn.”

“Yeah, but the cup and th-the tree house! How did you build this place?” I was so confused, I stuttered on my words.

“A little carpentry never hurts. There’s plenty of wood around here, if you know what I mean.”

I looked at Niall as if he was something out of the ordinary. Almost like a deranged insect that had to be taken care of sooner than later. Niall saw this and told me not to worry.

“Harry, I’m still the same old me. The cup is just regular water, you know.”

I looked down at the drink and then up at Niall. From what I knew, wizards were not good people, or at least that’s what was rumored to be. They were sorcerers that could destroy what you loved but if what Niall said was true, I wouldn’t have to worry. I calmed down and took a sip of the drink. He was right. It was water. Taken aback that I hadn’t eaten or drank anything during the night, I found that I was thirstier than I thought. I then believed Niall to be a good wizard, or magician as he called himself.

Remembering my situation, I decided to inform Niall of my troubles. “It’s great to know you’re alive but I have to tell you about Louis.”

“Oh, how is he? You know I miss him.”

“I do too. He went away to fight in the war. He sent me a letters saying that he’s organizing the military but the palace was attacked by the King’s guards last night and I had to escape. That’s how I ended up here. Niall, I just want to know if he alright.”

Niall came to my side and rubbed my shoulder. He was comforting, saying that everything will be OK and that I should trust my husband in the best advantage. I agreed with Niall but I still feared for the worst. Suddenly, he snapped his fingers. An idea sparked in his head.

Niall walked over to little covered structure that was in the corner of the tree house. Pulling back the cloth, it revealed a crystal ball of some sort. He turned to me and asked if I would like to find out if Louis was indeed alright.

“Yes!” I didn’t have to think twice. “How do you work it?”

“Well,” Niall began. “I need something to start it up. Do you have anything on you that he’s given to you? Just something that’s connected to him. A strand of hair, personal object, anything will work.”

I shrugged. If I was anywhere except for the forest, I would have handed him something right off the bat. The longer I thought of it, I was becoming oblivious of what was available. It wasn’t until I looked down at my hands when I found something to the use. My wedding ring shined on my finger. It never escaped my hand. The ring could have caught onto the fact that I loved Louis dearly. That could have been the reason why I never lost it.

My wedding ring was attached to me. It was close to my heart just as Louis would always be. When I looked up to Niall, I knew exactly what he was thinking. _Hand it over,_ he would say, _give it to me so you can see where your lover is._ My other hand assisted the other as I removed the ring. I handed the symbol of my love over to Niall and he thanked me for it.

“Don’t worry,” Niall told me, “you’ll get it back once the spell is done.”

I took out a heavy breath. I was more than ready to see how Louis was doing. I watched Niall as he worked with the ring. He murmured something is a strange language. I did not question it though I thought that it was strange of him. The crystal ball did its bidding and glowed miraculously. An image appeared, blurry at first, but then clear as air.

Louis was in the frame but something was the matter. He was being man-handled. From the look of the setting, I saw that it was dark and stony. My mind flashed back to when I was taken to the cells. Louis was heading for the dungeon along with his brothers. All of them had their hands behind their backs. The king was at the top of the stairs. He seemed to be talking to a guard, perhaps ordering him another duty. I couldn’t hear a word but I knew perfectly well that my husband was in trouble.

“He’s got him?!” I looked to Niall.

“Appears so. They’re locking them up.”

I swore under my breath. I just didn’t know what to do. If the king had gotten a hold of his sons, there was nothing to expect but total ruination. Gay-rights would have descended by the time he stole his throne again. I wanted to scream. I wanted to punch the king’s throat out. Most of all, I wanted to know what I could do. Niall looked just as uncertain as I was.

There was only one thing to do: accept. Accept that it was all downhill from there. Accept the fact that the king’s guards would find me sooner or later and I would join my husband in the cells. I’d accept that the kingdom we once ruled would fall once more. In the end, I would have to accept that there would be no recovery.

Then again, who’s to say I can’t accept that there is always hope?

Niall shut off the crystal ball and returned the ring to me. Slipping the ring on my finger again, I thanked him. “I just don’t know what to do,” I said.

“Don’t worry. We’ll think of something. You can stay as long as you like. It’s the least I can do if you’re being hunted. Wait here. I have to find something really quick.” Niall turned around to go to another section of the tree house.

I let out a sigh and looked around the room. I stopped rubbernecking once I saw his spell book. When I was younger, I was taught that stealing is bad. However, it’s not stealing if you’re just looking. The book was big and bold. The cover that bound the collection of paper together was made out of a think and heavy material. I only meant to skim through a few pages. The action quickly turned into a mission when I saw the word “death” on the top of the tabs.

Reading quickly, I hoped that Niall would not notice what I was doing. He would only be gone for so long. I had to make it fast. The page lengthened from deadly poisons to a spell that would do the job. I found it to be simple and productive. My hand flew to the top of the page. I ripped out the section right from the seam. The sound it released was crinkly. I hoped Niall didn’t hear it. Quickly, I stuffed the pages in my pocket. Putting on my best acting face, I pretended to be normal yet still upset on what we had discovered.

Niall returned with a sorrowful face. He was handling a little plate of bread. “It’s all I have,” he said, “I’m not a baking magician, so I’d have to steal if we’d want to eat any further.”

“That’s OK. Thank you,” I said whilst picking up a little roll.

I thought to myself, _if I have to rescue Louis and his brothers, I have to be sneaky and clever._ I wondered if the spell I had read would do the trick. However, in the mist of my plotting, there was something that I had to learn. Magic always comes with a price. Even Niall understood that more so than me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guess who's back ... back again! :D NIALL'S BACK! Tell a friend.  
> Sorry for the long wait! I've been stumped for the past month. I've been so preoccupied by Padded, I forgot about this story. Don't worry, I'll try to work on this more often and still work on the other. :)


	9. A/N: The Painful Ending

I've realized that I'm never going to return to this story. It pains me to even inform everyone this way, but it's the only type of communication I've got.

 

I'm ending this sequel mainly because my life will be just too busy from now on. I'm a senior about to graduate and I'll be off to uni in the fall. Plus, I have other fanfics to focus on. I hope everyone understands. In order to loosen some of the tension, I thought it would be a great idea to just blurt out the ending I planned on right here and now.

 

Niall and Harry would contact the imprisoned Liam, Zayn, and Louis through a crystal ball. Harry would eventually return to his kingdom and find the rest of the military that managed to escape the king's grasp. Since Harry stole Niall's spell book, he would trick the king and force a death spell on him. Harry then rescues Louis and his brothers from jail and promotes gay-rights all throughout the kingdom. The epilogue, like in _Birdies Fly_ , would have Harry and Louis' daughter recalling the fairy tale to her children while her parents watch as kind, old grandparents.

 

There you are. A story that could have been. I'm sorry.


End file.
